This invention relates to apparatus for guiding work through a sewing machine or the like, and more particularly to such apparatus for aligning edges of superposed plies of material as the plies are fed through the machine for being joined along the aligned edges.
The invention is generally in the same field as the devices shown in such U.S. patents as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,252,437, 3,631,826 and 3,825,250, and may be regarded as involving an improvement over these prior devices.